


Restless

by Blue_Five



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Collars, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been eight years since D'avin Jaqobis saw his little brother Johnny and his Alpha.  Family reunions are always interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> So I binged the first two seasons and just had to write something ... if responses are good, I'll expand.

John Jaqobis watched the arena with a disinterested gaze even as his gut twisted into an ever-tightening knot of anxiety and fear. He knew … he _trusted_ that the Alpha currently getting the shit beat out of him was strong enough to turn the fight around whenever he chose but it was never easy to watch.  In fact, he _hated_ watching with every fiber of his being but the Alpha had made his intent very clear.

_You watch every match, my pretty boy. You watch and you have faith that I’m doing this for us.  Do you understand?_

And because replaying the moment let him hear the Alpha’s voice again, John murmured aloud, “Yes, Alpha.”

“Johnny?”

John blinked as his mind came back into the cacophony of the stands. He flicked his gaze to meet that of his older brother, D’avin.  Blue eyes like his own stared back and a small crease of worry deepened between the dark eyebrows.  John took a long sip of his beer. 

“Watch the match, D’av.”

“I _can’t_ … he’s getting his ass handed to him,” D’avin hissed.  “I don’t know how the hell you can do this night after night!”

John set his bottle down hard. He leaned over to snap.  “I do it because he _told_ me to do it.  Just like he told you!”

D’avin ran a hand over his face and looked back at the arena. The round was over and the Alpha stood, letting the match assigned healers work on him.  His eyes, though, stared directly at John and D’avin.  The elder Jaqobis colored and instinctively reached up to touch his collar, only to remember that he no longer wore one.  He dropped his hand and called on every bit of his training to just take a drink of his beer.  The bottle clanked against the table when he set it down.  D’avin clenched his hand into a tight fist to hide the trembling digits.  A hand closed over his wrist.

“Get it together, D’av. Remember why he’s doing this.”

D’avin was looking at the arena where the Alpha had been bandaged and deemed fit to continue. The buzzer sounded and the fight resumed.

“That’s the problem, Johnny. I can’t _forget_ why he’s doing this.”

John sighed and released his brother’s wrist. He swallowed down the rest of his bottle and tapped a small circle on the table top.  The surface glowed bright orange – a signal to the ever-roaming waitresses that they wanted another round.  Two more bottles appeared and D’avin mechanically pressed his thumb on the credit scanner.  With a short _blip_ , the purchase passed and the –woman? – left them.  D’avin drank half his beer down.

“Easy, D’av,” John chided. “You get drunk and he’s gonna be pissed.”

D’avin muttered hoarsely. “Why is he doing this?”

John snorted but there was no humor in the sound. “Right.  Like you don’t know.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

John waved his hand dismissively. “Watch the match, D’av.”

“I left for a _reason_ , Johnny,” D’avin snapped.  “He had no right—“

John’s hand tightened around his bottle until they both heard the glass crackle. D’avin cursed and pulled it out of his brother’s hand before he crushed it.  “Johnny, what the hell?”

Before D’avin could react, John reached across and snagged his brother’s neck in a rock hard grip, utilizing the pressure points there to render D’avin nearly immobile. Eyes never leaving the fight still ongoing inside the arena, John snarled into his brother’s ear.

“When dear old Dad decided to sell us to the highest bidder, _he_ won and _he_ collared us and _he_ gave us a home, remember?  A home _you_ decided wasn’t good enough so you _left_.  You fucking ran away and left us behind.  And because you’re _you_ , we spent the next eight years trying to find your ass and bring you home.”  John shook D’avin slightly.  “And when we do find you, you’re on a fucking slaver headed where?  What exactly was the plan, D’av?”

D’avin growled and pulled away from his brother’s grip. It hurt like hell but he managed to stay calm and turn his attention back to the fight.  The Alpha’s opponent landed a brutal hit that left the man lying on the mat, struggling to get up.  He took a shaky drink. 

“I left because he was going to sell you off, you idiot. You hadn’t even had your first Heat – you were worth ten times what Dad got for us both,” D’avin replied.  “I heard – I heard him talking to a pair of brokers.”

“If you believe that, you really are a moron.”

“Damn it, Johnny, I know what I heard!”

A roar went up from the crowd and both men turned to see the Alpha sail up in to the air and come down with a devastating blow. His opponent’s head snapped around past the point it was physically intended to rotate.  The body dropped to the mat and did not move again.  The crowd parted as the Alpha walked out of the arena and across the floor to their table.  John slid off his stool and stood with his eyes down as the Alpha stopped in front of them.  One of Ring Masters approached.  The man held out a comp-pad.

“Fair fight, clean kill, Alpha. Omega’s all yours.”

Alvis Akari regarded the man coldly. “He’s always _been_ mine.”

The RM shrugged. “Whatever.  Need your blood to confirm the match victor.”

Alvis pressed a thumb against the scanner. A soft beep and the RM nodded.  He looked at D’avin.  “Too bad, sweet cheeks … I was gonna enjoy you next rotation.”

D’avin’s fist was moving before his brain consciously registered the motion. It never reached the Ring Master.  Another palm blocked him and it was like punching the metal decking beneath his feet.  D’avin found himself staring into dark blue eyes that he couldn’t look away from.

“Thought I taught you to eschew unnecessary violence, my little star,” Alvis said softly but firmly.

D’avin gaped at the Alpha. Memories of the nickname flooded him and he frowned, fighting the emotions that flowed into him.  He jerked his hand back.  “No, no you don’t get to do that – you don’t get to make me want this – want to be –“

“I’m not forcing you to do anything, D’avin,” Alvis assured him. “You can leave.”

“What? _No!_ ” John snarled, lunging forward only to be brought up short by the Alpha’s gaze freezing him in place.

“You’re supposed to be the good one, my pretty boy. Don’t disappoint me now.”

“But we f-found him – he’s my _brother_ ,” John persisted, hands clenched at his sides, knowing he was probably going to regret it later but unable to stop.  “Please, Alpha.  Don’t let him run again … _please_.”

D’avin looked at John in shock. “Johnny –“

John whirled on D’avin. “You left us once – for whatever fucked up reason.  You don’t get to do it again!”

“Johnny I’m not an –“

“You _are_ an Omega, D’avin!  So am I!  And he’s our Alpha!  He’s the reason we’re not in some fucking stable somewhere being sexers to whoever has the most joy.  You threw that away and we never stopped looking for you. _I_ never stopped looking for you!  Doesn’t that count for anything with you?”

D’avin threw up his hands helplessly. He glared at Alvis.  “Fine.  You wanted me, you got me.”

The Alpha leaned in close. “Like I said, little star … you’ve _always_ been mine.”


End file.
